Mass Effect: From Ashes
by Stew
Summary: Running from his dark past as a failed Alliance Commander, Grenick once again finds himself in charge of a ship. Teamed with the galaxies most unlikely allies he must complete a near impossible mission and perhaps atone for his sins in the process.
1. Getting lucky at the dark star

**_Edit: I added a bar name that was already in game, which seemed a bit weak to me. I was wondering where I got the idea from, oh well. Also decided to spruce the story up a bit, if you enjoyed or wish to leave some helpful criticism please review._**

**Mass Effect: From Ashes**

**_Getting lucky at The Dark Star_**

Far below Omega inside its corrupted slums sits an old, rundown bar. The exterior is streaked with rust and grime. The windows that aren't broken are covered in a thick layer of intergalactic dust. Neither has seen the wet side of a sponge in decades. The cleanliness is seconded only by the massive violation in its integrity. The building leans perilously to one side as if, like its patrons, it has become so inebriated it is ready to fall into the gutter. To some it resembles an old haunted house. To others, it is a delicate pyramid of cards that could be toppled in even the slightest wind. Bribes and important friends are the only things that have kept this particular bar in business for so long.

The place is relatively nondescript and fits in well with the other buildings which inhabit this lowly level of Omega. What sets it apart is its bright, flashing neon sign. The light is well tended and looks almost new, if completely out of place on the dilapidated building. Hanging crooked, it proudly flashes at five second intervals which light up the entire street. It assaults all passers by with a violent violet flash. The sign is hard to miss and like a moth to a flame it attracts those who need a bad drink in a dirty hole. The sign reads one word only, 'Solas'

Behind this well known galactic drunk-hole is an alleyway. It is a decidedly average alley, one you wouldn't normally give a second glance. It is primarily used by employees for the dumpster access. It stinks. The festering slop inside is emptied twice a week, but the contents of the dumpster usually smell rotten even when they're fresh. It is what's passed off as food inside Solas, and it is why no one eats there. No one who knows better anyway, and that's fine by the owner. Solas isn't known for the food, it's known for the cheap, strong alcohol. Any tourist dumb enough to enter the bar and order the food deserves what they get. It's what they deserve in the majority of the patrons honest opinions. Most new faces aren't welcomed here, this is a bar built on and kept up by the regulars. And boy, how it shows.

There is another smell in the alley, sweeter and more poignant than the garbage. It is the musk of almost every known species combined vomit. The ones with the ability to vomit anyway. No one has attempted to clean it in decades. There aren't many people who come out to the alley. It is mostly nice and quiet. The only company you would be likely to find here is old, sluggish rats. They are abundant and greedy; most have set up homes in or near the dumpsters. They have become fat and domesticated thanks to the volumes and quality of easy to reach food. The chow is the perfect standard for them, disease infested and close to rotting. They do not have much to contend with down here and have grown content with their easy lifestyles. Their only concern is other rats or the occasional starving Vorcha looking for a slow, easy meal.

This alley is near-legendary to the patrons of Solas and the people of Omega. In keeping with the bars haunted house appearance, there are many horror stories passed around about this place. Sadly, most of them turn out to be true. The alley is a place of death, where warm blood flows and fresh bodies are left to stagnate. The rats love it. Besides the employees there aren't many people who venture into the alley of their own volition. If you are taken there it is because you have crossed T'lutus, the bars brutal owner. That rancid smell of vomit is usually emitted from terrified victims who have taken too much punishment, as opposed to the drunks. On a planet such as this, the alleyway is the closest thing to law as it can get.

If you were to deal with T'lutus face to face he would appear understanding and sympathetic. He is a master of manipulation and tragically, many people only discover this when it is too late. You may find yourself in the alley for a score of offenses. Touch one of T'lutus girls and you may come away with nothing but a broken hand. For starting a fight, you might get beaten within an inch of your life. Try to outrun T'lutus and he will break your knees. If you owe T'lutus money and don't come through you are as good as dead. That's after he takes everything you own (Which usually isn't much). Here on Omega it is common knowledge that no one takes a loan from T'lutus. Sometimes however desperation overrides knowledge. As does foolishness, and once in debt to T'lutus, you're always in. This alley truly is where Solas takes out its trash.

Suddenly, the door next to the dumpster burst open. It happened so quickly and with such force that the dumpster rattled savagely. Only a few of the rats scattered, these were newer to the dumpster life. The older, wiser ones became incensed with the noise, the sound promised death and death promised dinner. A man flew through the doorway and hit the opposite wall; his head whipped back and struck the cement with a loud, hollow thud. He hit the ground next and managed to catch his fall with his face, his nose and mouth exploded with bright red blood. The victim grunted and with much effort managed to lift himself onto his hands and knees. He spat the blood from his mouth and looked up. A huge Krogan strode out of the doorway and loomed over the man.

'You owe T'lutus, Grenick.' It said in a deep, guttural growl.

The man named Grenick looked up at the Krogan, wiping blood from a quickly swelling bottom lip. There was another above his eye but he paid that no notice.

'This how you treat all of your patrons Panthos?' His voice sounded muffled through his ruined nose. It was swollen and painful but Grenick didn't think it was broken. No one had ever broken his nose.

'Only the ones who don't pay their tab' growled Panthos.

Grenick stood on shaky legs and pulled his lank, shoulder length black hair back behind his ears. He took a stumbling step towards the Krogan so that they were almost touching chests. He seemed to be sizing the immense creature up. Grenick was a big man, standing at two-hundred and twenty pounds and six foot three. Not an ounce of fat on his body. He would be mistaken for a monster in his own race. Here however, standing in front of the Krogan known as Panthos he was severely dwarfed. The alien was close to eight feet and weighed nearly triple the man. The Krogan smiled, wrapped a huge, vice like hand around the smaller mans neck and hoisted him high into the air. He lifted Grenick like a ragdoll and brought him close until they were face to face.

'You're scum; you know what I do to scum?'

Grenick shrugged, he looked almost nonchalant save for his face which was slowly turning a deep purple. He grappled with the bulging, unmoving wrist. Panthos chuckled, shook him once or twice then let him go. Grenick fell to the ground gasping and holding his bruised neck.

'My my, what big hands you have.' Grenick said, wheezing

He spat again, clotted blood and mucus landed near the dumpster. A bold rat came forth to sample the morsel. The Krogan took a pistol from his holster and pointed it at the kneeling man.

'Now this is starting to get unfair.'

'You're a real smartass Grenick you know that? I'm going to enjoy killing you.'

The man did not say a thing.

'What? Getting scared now? Quick-hands ain't going to come to your rescue this time. My boys hunted him down and killed him this morning.'

Grenick showed concern over this. It was nothing more than a quick furrowing of the brow but Panthos noticed and smiled. Then Grenick smirked, it was almost trademark to the man. Panthos wanted to destroy his face so he could never smile like that again. Sadly he was pressed for time; he had three more 'Meetings' this evening.

'You didn't kill quick-hands' It was a statement. Grenicks cold, ice blue eyes settled on the Krogan. They danced with morbid light, seeming to mock the immense beast. They showed no fear, something Panthos wasn't used to. He wanted to scream. Instead:

'No,' admitted the Krogan 'He pays his tab, but trust me he doesn't look to good no more.'

'He never did' Said Grenick.

Despite his smiling, a cold rage had settled over him. Grenick may be scum; even here in Omega where all scum was welcomed with open arms. But he was not disloyal, if someone had hurt his friend he would see to it that they were made to pay.

'Do you have any last words or, better yet, three thousand credits?' Asked Panthos

'If I hadn't sold my blaster to pay your last outrageous debt, I'd kill you.'

'You're pathetic.'

Panthos cocked his weapon and levered it at Grenicks face. He was still smiling; maybe he could blow the smile off. His finger tightened on the trigger.

'Wait.' Came a voice

Panthos sighed, noticeably irritated. He thought about pulling the trigger and ending the mans miserable existence. Instead he reluctantly turned to the new voice.

'Who are you?' He asked.

'Names Karsa, I work for Cerberus.'

The Krogan grunted with disapproval and then said:

'What do you want?'

'Him' she said pointing at Grenick.

Grenick looked at her, pale, flowing red hair. She was beautiful. Her cold green eyes settled on him her face was stern and buisiness like. _I love you_ he thought.

'What do you want with this weed?' asked Panthos breaking Grenicks revere.

'Well believe it or not, he was of some value at one point in his miserable life.'

'Hey,' Said Grenick protesting, 'I take offense to that.'

'Shut up.' Said the Krogan

'Yes shut up.' Said Karsa

Panthos seemed to think for a moment, his big brow furrowed. He growled from somewhere near his stomach from the sounds of it and then said:

'You can have him, he owes T'lutus money though.'

'How much?'

The Krogan's eyes flickered briefly, first to the man then to the female.

'Eight thousand credits.'

Grenick smiled.

'And you called me scum? Trying to hustle a pretty lady? That's low even for you Panthos. I owed him three-thousand credits, beautiful and not a penny more.'

'I'm charging her another five for not allowing me the satisfaction of killing you myself' said Panthos.

Karsa sighed, looked from the big Krogan to the unsightly man and nodded.

'Five sounds fair to me. If I had eight I would give it to you, this one looks like a handful.'

'You got it.' Said Panthos 'I was going to pop him anyway, I still could, free of charge.'

'Tempting. but no. The boss would not be thrilled if I returned with a corpse.'

The woman counted out the credits and then handed them to the man.

'Courtesy of Cerberus' she said with such little enthusiasm it sounded automatic.

'Pleasure doin' buisiness with you,' Panthos looked at Grenick 'and you, looks like your luck still ain't run out.'

'Hey what can I say? I'm a lucky guy.'

'You come to this bar again and I'll rip off your arms.'

'Shake on it?'

The Krogan muttered something and strode back into the bar. The door slid closed easily this time and the rats went on eating. _If you did hurt Quick-hands I'll be back for you_ thought Grenick.

They walked out of the dead alleyway in silence. Karsa was several feet in front of the man who was still rather drunk. He had trouble keeping up with the pretty red head when the world was tilting madly from side to side.

'So you going to tell me why you saved my hide back there?' he slurred.

'You are of value to the Illusive Man Commander Grenick' she sounding annoyed.

The man stopped, when was the last time someone had called him commander? He couldn't remember. No one on Omega knew who he was; at least he didn't think they did.

'Who told you that name?'

'We have an entire dossier on you Grenick, your past, the reasons for leaving the alliance. I hate to sound Cliché but I know you better than you know yourself.'

'Wouldn't be hard,' He sighed 'What does the Cerberus want with me? I haven't commanded anything more than a bottle in five years.'

'I do not know the answer to this question. I had direct orders on getting you from Omega to our station in one piece. You will have to ask the illusive man yourself.'

She stopped and looked at the man, smiling again.

'That is…if you wish to come.'

'Sweetheart I really don't have a choice. Every one of T'lutus cronies will be out to get me now.'

'Good. I enjoy non-negotiation, saves time.'

'I do have one request actually.'

'Can't wait' She said, her words dripped with sarcasm.

'I have a friend who I won't leave behind.'

He thought of Quick-hands, he couldn't leave him here all alone. He was quick but someone would eventually catch him.

'Good, you have some semblance of honor. Does he have value to us?'

'He's the fastest son of a bitch you'll ever meet.' said Grenick matter of factly

'The Illusive man did say to find anyone of value for your team.'

'Team? I get a team? Good to know I won't be scrubbing toilets.'

'We have a lot of toilets on our base. It could take a team.'

'Karsa, if that was your attempt at a joke I say stick to what your good at.'

The woman smiled shyly. She wasn't used to speaking the way she had. Grenick had brought it out of her without even trying.

'Come on let's go get quick-hands.' He said

'Why do you call him that?'

The man chuckled.

'How about you see for yourself?'

Together they strode into the night. Grenick was still alive and now taking orders from a ravishing red head. He could barely believe his luck.


	2. QuickHands

**Mass Effect: From Ashes**

**Quick-Hands**

Grenick and Karsa walked side by side through the decrepit streets of Omega. It pulsed with vile life that filtered through the rotting veins in the belly of the planet. It made Karsa feel not only dirty but infected by the filth that surrounded her. The toxic air was the least of her worries. It was the people. She feared if she stayed on Omega that their black hearts would corrupt hers. How could someone not only live here, but survive and prosper if prosper meant the misery of others. And more importantly why would any choose to do so? She fell behind Grenick as the crowds thickened. Her heart raced, seeming to slam into her ribcage, it sounded like a tribal drumbeat in her head. Never in her life had she felt so claustrophobic or so far from home. Every face in the crowd was to be distrusted. Every beggar on the corner of the streets held no pity in the black hearts of the ones with money in their pockets. They were just another obstacle that had been overcome, one that could no longer pose a threat. Though she was unsure why, this planet terrified the woman to the core.

As the crowds thickened Grenick took hold of Karsa's hand. It was instinctual, being all too easy to become separated in the streets of Omega. Mostly it was accidental due to the tight spaces and large population. At other times it was slavers, taking a child or a woman when no one was looking. Grenick didn't mind the contact with the beauty that was Karsa either. The contact to her hands was electrical, if slightly moist at this particular moment in time. Another instinct he had developed was keeping a hand near his blaster. Or the area where his blaster had once been, Grenick hadn't fired a gun in the five years he had been here. For five years the man had battled for survival on this hostile planet. Had sold everything and named this place home. Not only had he lived beside the scum and filth, but he had been able to make them believe he was like them. Ultimately he had become ever worse than they were. Why had he come? It was a question he had asked often, but deep down he knew. He was here to kill himself. Well no, that wasn't accurate, at least not completely. He had come to the planet to kill off Commander Adam Grenick. The stay on the planet like this was punishment for Commander Grenicks past deeds, to move on from the heinous deeds this man had committed. And maybe, in the end, find forgiveness? He doubted it. He caught himself wondering if Karsa knew. Did anyone? He didn't think so, not even the alliance knew the entire story. He strove to keep it that way.

They came to another bar. This one, as shown by the immensely long line outside, was much more popular than the hole that was 'Solas'. It was called Afterlife. Grenick hated this bar, the music was obnoxiously loud and the girls weren't his type. This wasn't the bars worse offense, oh no. The worst was that the drink was piss-water and tasted the part. Quick-hands, however, loved the place. The two had often argued about the others taste in bars. Sadly, Grenick would, more often than not, be forced to visit Afterlife. When his debt climbed too high at T'lutus place he would be forced to spend his hard earned credits at this overrated cocktail club. The man shook his head an entered and instantly spotted the Salarian he was looking for. He was worried that Quick-Hands had taken a bad beating from the thugs at Dark Star. He had, but not as bad as Grenick had feared. The Small Salarian leaned against the bar attempting to sweet talk a couple of Asari girls. He was a small being, only five feet five, but his demeanor made him seem larger. The Salarian had a winning smile, a quick tongue and soft friendly eyes. He was a good guy all around and Grenick loved him like a brother. Quick-Hands spotted the couple walking towards him. He adjusted his tattered cowboy hat and said:

'Grenick good to see you, whose your friend, she's very pretty. You and I baby, we'd go well together. I would hold onto you until this rock stops turning-'

Grenick held up a hand to silence the quick talking Salarian.

'That's enough, hands. You look like shit.'

Quick hands did indeed look like shit. His left eye was swollen nearly closed and his large, grey and red coloured head was peppered with wounds. Many were shallow and had healed quickly but the Salarian had a long, deep gash that ran along his forehead and continued up, under the brim of his hat. This one still leaked blood; it oozed out of the wound slowly and trickled down his face. The Salarian would unconsciously wipe the blood away without as much as a thought.

'Yes, five Krogans came out of nowhere, got me behind Solas. Got off easy is what I did, told me to stay away from there tonight, and told me you'd be next if I didn't. Had a feeling they'd take you there anyway, looks like you got off easier than I did.' Quick-hands said pointing to Grenicks burst lip and eye.

'I got off easy thanks to Lieutenant Karsa here, they were going to off me. I shouldn't have ever gone back there after last time.'

The Salarian laughed.

'Yes last time, one month ago. Didn't have money for your tab so they broke your hand, told you if you went back they would kill you. Just had to go back didn't you, couldn't stay away from Ivy.'

Grenick shook his head, signaling the Salarian to shush. Quick hands did. Closed his mouth with such force in fact that his leathery lips could be heard smacking together like a gunshot. Grenick sighed and looked at Karsa who stood with arms folded and a stern look on her face.

'A girl?' She asked

'Don't say it like that; she's not just a girl.'

'You risked your life for a girl?'

'No, I mean I didn't think I was. I took T'lutus his money, paid him off like a good boy.' Grenick closed his mouth as if wrestling to keep the other words from spilling out, they did 'Only then I didn't have credits to buy drinks-' He sighed at his treacherous mouth.

'So you started another tab?' She interrupted.

'I figured I'd pay him back.'

'You're an idiot.'

'No contest,' He admitted 'I'm a fool for love.' He shot her a smile. She rolled her eyes and looked away.

'Let's just get on with the mission so I can leave this place.' She said

'Mission, you're leaving Grenick? What about our plans? Our Friendship? Your just going to throw that all away?' Asked the Salarian, concern and upset invading his voice.

'Listen Quick-hands-'

'Leaving me?'

'No your-'

'For a girl you hardly know?'

'Going to-'

'That's just like you.'

'Come with us!' Grenick nearly screamed.

'Just how you have always been, well fine-'The Salarian stopped, 'What did you say?'

'Your coming with us, I mean if you want to. I need a crew, I think. I would like you to be my second in command'.

He looked at Karsa who shrugged then nodded. 'It should be ok' that nod said. For the first time since Grenick could remember the Salarian was quiet. The only sound any of them heard was the obnoxious pulsing of dance music. Then the Salarian began to weep, he threw his arms around Grenick and hugged him tight. The cowboy hat he wore came askew and Grenick too it from his head and handed it to Karsa.

'You think that highly of me to take me on your mission? You are a beautiful man Grenick, a beautiful, beautiful man. We were always the best of friends you and I, I would be honoured to watch your back wherever it is you are going.'

'Good, because I have no Idea where we are going'

'Have we ever had any idea?' asked the Salarian, wiping his eyes

'Good point. Come on, let's get out of here. This music's giving me a headache.'

They took a slight detour before heading to the ship. Quick-hands and Grenick needed to pack there things for leaving. Their first stop was Grenicks apartment, which resembled a closet with a bed inside. It was tiny, it was dingy and it stank to high heavens. It was home to the man. Grenick kept very few mementos in his life, it was easier to forget if there was nothing to remind you. Most of his possessions had either been lost or sol on this planet to fund his minimal lifestyle. He had a few changes of clothes and a pair of dog tags that he kept balled up in a pair of socks. Try as he might, and he had tried, Grenick could not let these go. They held too powerful a memory to him. They reminded him not only of his failures, but his many successes as a commander. He was allowed to remember the good times wasn't he?

Finished at Grenicks they made haste to Quick-hands place, which, surprise surprise wasn't far from Grenicks home. This place was a complete contrast to the mans. Not in size, it was still tiny and dingy, but in volume of items. Every possible area in the room was covered in what would rightfully appear to be, useless junk. Cans, boxes, skin mags, food wrappers littered the floor and minimal shelf space.

'Christ, no wonder you never had anyone over here. Your scrawny ass would be the only thing able to fit in this hole' remarked Grenick.

'You're not bringing this junk onto my ship.' Said Karsa adamantly

'Not junk, useful. All of it can be used again and again, one of these things could save our life.'

'You can have one case.' She continued.

'You can't do that, all of this need to go. All of it. Can't just fill one case, Grenick?'

Grenick shook his head.

'It looks like junk Hands, just pack what you need and let's get the hell off this rock.'

The Salarian sighed miserably. Then proceeded to begin packing. It took far longer for him than it had for Grenick. The alien skulked around his room, picking up each and every object. He would then observe it, seemingly to gauge it's importance before tossing it back into the pile. Despite how upset he was, the Salarian only half packed his case. Finally the Salarian reached under his bed and pulled out a pair of blasters and holstered them on his hips. He left the room with but a single glance back.

'Ready, now' He said mournfully.

'Don't look like that, were going places Quick-Hands. You'll find thousands of things to collect.'

'Yes I suppose your right.'

Grenick laid a hand on the Salarians shoulder and looked at Karsa pleadingly. She pretended not to notice.

They walked to the docking bay in relative silence. Quick hands pouted over his abandoned treasures. Grenick, lost in thought. Karsa, racing ahead of the duo, desperate to be off the disgusting planet. When they finally did arrive at the docking bay, Grenick was nearly floored as waves of nostalgia washed over him in big, powerful waves. It was nothing more than a basic Cerberus Frigate but it was beautiful. It shone, pristine as if it had just come off the line. It was nothing like the beat up ships he had seen come and go from Omega.

'Ready to leave Gentlemen?' She asked them.

Grenick, for the first time in his life was lost for words. He merely nodded and she smiled. Grenick had barely mounted the first step when he heard a voice from behind. His entire world collapsed around him, how could he have been so naive? The voice was deep and menacing; he identified it with ease and a sense of dread. T'lutus, he should have known the Batarian wouldn't let him leave alive.

'Grenick You thinks I would let you off this planet that easy? You owe me!'

Grenick spun, wishing he had taken one of Quick-hands blasters. The Batarian came with two of his Krogan heavies all three were fully armoured. They cut through the crowds, which immediately partied as the trio stormed through. They were drawing their weapons as they did so. In one fluid motion Quick-Hands released both blasters from there holsters, and in less time it takes the heart to beat both Krogans lay dead, neat holes between their eyes. T'lutus stopped running, weapon only half drawn. He looked at his dead comrades, then at the Salarian. The Batarian held up a hand, open palmed and facing the creature. There was a tense silence for several minutes as Quick-hands kept his pistols levered at the man. No longer were his eyes warm and friendly. Instead they shone with anger and malice. T'lutus seemed unsure of what to do next, his weapon still only half drawn slipped from the holster and hit the ground. The Batarian did not dare retrieve it. Instead he said:

'You know what, forget the debt Grenick. Just don't show your fucking face around here again.'

Grenick tapped his head with two closed fingers. A quick salute in agreement and said nothing.

'Get the fuck out of here, I spared you. Do not test my patience, it is fleeting' Growled quick hands.

T'lutus backed away, then turned and bolted into the crowd again. Grenick turned to Karsa.

'That's why they call him Quick-Hands' He said to Karsa.

She looked from the man to the Salarian, mouth agape.

'Believe me lady, that's the only area in which I am quick to draw; you spend one night with me. Satisfied.'

Grenick laughed.

'Come on Romeo. Time to leave this shithole.' He said

The three of them boarded the ship.


End file.
